Our Love Is A Legend
by Chookette
Summary: 3 ans après "Détraquée", la vie de nos héros est mouvementée. Et tout risque de s'écrouler, si de vieux ennemis s'unissent contre eux. Bellamort. RodolphusxOC OCxOC
1. A New Start or I Want To Break Free

Amis du soir, bonsoir !  
Voici donc le premier chapitre de la suite de Détraquée. Chookette est heureuse de vous présenter _Our Love Is A Legend.  
_Pour opposer la sequel à Détraquée, OLIAL a son titre en anglais, et ses sous-titres aussi. Cette fic' va présenter un nouveau couple principal, et un autre couple se formera, au dernier, dernier chapitre (je l'ai prévu depuis l'apparition d'un des protagonistes dans Détraquée.) Il y a des morts durant la fic'. Beaucoup de problèmes, et de guerres aussi. Vous reverrez tout le monde de Détraquée, et plus.  
Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un beta reader, donc proposez !

Voici la fiche technique de cette fic'

Titre : Our Love Is A Legend (O.L.I.A.L)  
Résumé complet : Trois ans après Détraquée, nos héros ont beacoup de choses nouvelles. Beaucoup d'amour, de disputes, de combats, beaucoup de magie aussi. Et quand les vieux énnemis d'apprètent à frapper de nouveau, ca va faire mal.  
Disclaimer : Seul sont miens Foster, Davy,et Irene. Avalon et Morgan appartiennent à...euh... aux gens d'y a longtemps, Voldy, Bella et sa bande de rigolo viennent de J.K Rowling, et Tivaa, Katherina et Precsy sont inspirées de personnes réelles.  
Je ne gagne rien.  
Couples: Bellamort RodolphusxOC OCxOC LuciusxCissy RabastanxOC  
Theme : Romance & Drama

Note : Lisez Détraquée avant. Sinon, vous n'allez rien comprendre, il y a beaucoup d'OC dans cette histoire. C'est important, et ne vous attendez ni a Voldy méchant, ni à gentil Voldy. Ca va faire plus mal, dans cette fic'.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : I Want To Break Three

Une nouvelle page de cette histoire est tournée, et nous allons reprendre à ce chapitre-ci.

Trois ans étaient passé depuis cette dernière aventure. Beaucoup de changements s'étaient produis.  
Tout d'abord, commençons par notre amie Tivaa. Tout le monde se souvient de cette fée rouquine, toute jeune et tout innocente. Et bien sachez que cette jeune femme, a bien grandi, puisque depuis l'incident d'i ans, Tivaa De Stergima est restée vivre au manoir Malefoy, avant de déménager, avec Tom, Bella, et les enfants dans le vieux château des Jedusor, bien rénové pour l'occasion.

Tivaa est donc devenu une belle jeune femme, bien plus mature, même si Tom lui rappelait qu'elle ferait mieux d'éviter de ramener ses conquêtes à la maison, par question de sécurité.  
En effet, si Tivaa était devenue plus mure, il lui arrivait de faire des choses stupides, comme de rentrer à pas d'heure, dans un état plus au moins visible d'ébriété.  
Même si Bellatrix avait tenté de la raisonner, il s'avéra que tout les efforts du couple de mages noir étaient vains. Pour Katherina, la meilleure amie de Tivaa, la cause de ce comportement, viendrait de ce fameux incident, et surtout du fait, que cela faisait 3 ans que Tivaa n'avait pas vu son autre meilleure amie, Morgan.

Depuis la dispute entre Morgan et Tom, trois ans auparavant, Tivaa et Katherina tentèrent de reprendre le contact, sans espoir. Les portes d'Avalon avaient été fermées, pour tout les partisans de Voldemort.  
Continuons donc, avec notre deuxième fée. Katherina De Cambridge, renommée Mlle Fairy, pour des questions d'administration, et surtout de discrétion, vivait au manoir Lestrange, que Rodolphus et son frère avaient récupéré, à la mort de Mr Lestrange, leur père.  
La jeune femme blonde, toujours en couple avec Rod', vivait agréablement bien sa nouvelle vie, dans le monde des moldus. Acquittée du titre de Bellatrix, qui avait quittée ses fonctions pour s'occuper de ses enfants pour une période de 6 mois, avant de revenir, nommée générale en chef des mangemorts, Katherina, quand à elle, était donc devenue une femme avec un emploi du temps bien chargé, ce dont se plaignait de temps en temps son petit ami, Rodolphus Lestrange.  
Rodolphus, voulant faire avancer les choses avec Katherina, avait donc proposé à la jeune femme d''emménager avec elle, ce que, à l'évidence, elle accepta.  
Sa femme actuelle, Bellatrix Lestrange, quand à elle, vivait donc avec l'amour de sa vie, Tom Jedusor.  
Quand Tom, avait proposé de l'épouser, il y a trois ans, Bellatrix n'eut pas cru que cela aller traîner en longueur. En effet, un léger problème empêchait cette union.

Un petit problème, qui d'après Rodolphus, Bellatrix et leur avocat moldu, qu'elle avait engagée, ne devait pas être pris à la légère.  
Leur divorce s'éternisait, et Bellatrix espérait qu'il soit bientôt conclu, qu'elle puisse enfin épouser son sorcier d'amant.  
Ses deux enfants, Tom Jr et Viviane, avaient maintenant 3 ans, et montraient déjà de formidables capacités de sorcellerie. Vivy semblait d'ailleurs s'entendre à merveille avec la jeune Tivaa, qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur.  
Finissons donc, par le personnage le plus controversé de cette histoire, Narcissa Malefoy, la femme qui, selon Voldemort, était la cause de tout problème dans leur vie. Hé bien, sachez que la jeune sœur de Bellatrix continue à vivre une vie plus ou moins tranquille, depuis que tout ses « invités » ont déserté le manoir Malefoy. Même, si , il arrivait souvent à Cissy de regretter toutes les aventures causées par sa famille.

Bref, si le monde de Narcissa était assez calme, il l'était moins à l'extérieur de son manoir. En effet, l'inévitable guerre avait été déclarée, depuis l'assassinat de Dumbledore par Severus Rogue, lors de la fameuse attaque de la tour d'astronomie, qui eut lieu, peu après l'intervention des aurors lors du couronnement de Morgan.  
Cela faisait trois ans que le monde des sorciers était plongé dans le chaos, et il semblait que même Harry Potter avait du mal à trouver une solution, après la destruction de tout les Horcruxes.

Les mangemorts semblaient donc avoir l'avantage, et Tom s'apprêtait à donner le coup final.

Mais pendant ce temps, dans un endroit bien loin de là, il se passait quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave qu'une prise de pouvoir...

* * *

Une jeune femme, la trentaine, marchait dans la foret, à la recherche des ruines d'un vieux temple païen.  
Elle regarda la lune un instant, jugea qu'il était temps de passer à l'action, retira son capuchon et tendit les mains vers le ciel, parlant une langue inconnue.

« _at gy fodiad_

Des nuages virent obscusir la lune, l'air se remplissa de magie, et soudain une figure noire s'avanca vers la jeune femme. La figure murmura des paroles étranges et incompréhensibles, que la jeune femme repondit par le nom d'un homme.

"David"

Sur ce la figure noire disparu dans un nuage de brouillard, avant qu'il ne se dissipe sur la forme d'un jeune homme, qui semblait perdu.

"- Où suis-je ?" Demanda le nouveau venu.  
"- Vous êtes dans les ruines du temple de Sianna, la première Dame d'Avalon. Je m'appelle Faustina Britanicus, mais vous pouvez m'appeller Foster." Répondit l'étrange demoiselle.  
"- Qu'est ce que je fais içi ?" Le jeune homme regardait Foster avec des yeux sans émotions.  
"- J'ai utilisé la magie noire de mon monde pour vous ramener à la vie, David.

- Davy, s'il vous plait." Coupa le jeuneot.

«- Hé bien, Davy, je vous ai donc ressuscité pour que vous puissiez me rendre un service.  
- Lequel ? » Quémanda David.  
« - J'ai ouï dire que vous aviez réussi dans votre jeune âge et juste avant votre mort, à détraquer l'âme de Bellatrix Lestrange. » Le sourire de Foster s'intensifia.  
« - Cet exact, vous voulez que je recommence ? » Davy, semblait complètement se ficher de l'avenir de son ex-camarade de Poudlar.  
« - Oh,non, Davy ! » S'exclama Foster. « Je veux que vous visiez une autre personne pour moi. »  
« - Qui est-ce ?

- C'est une fée, elle s'appelle Morgan, et vit sur l'île d'Avalon. Je veux que vous vous rapprochiez d'elle, et qu'au moment propice, vous la tuiez, sans pitié. Je veux qu'elle souffre le plus possible. »  
« - Qu'est ce que je gagne en échange ? » Demanda le ressuscité.  
« - Ce sort vous maintient en vie, tant que je le souhaite. Je vous donnerai donc vie éternelle, si vous le souhaitez. » Murmura la douce voix de Foster aux oreilles de Davy.

« - Ça me va. » Répondit simplement David.

* * *

« - Avada Kedavra ! » Le cri de Bellatrix resona dans la pièce. Un corps tomba à terre, sans vie. Bella avait gagné, elle venait de tuer de sang froid Kingsley Shacklebolt, l'auror.  
Derrière lui, se trouvait Remus Lupin, effaré par la mort brusque de son ami. Il tendit cependant la baguette vers Bellatrix et prononça un Stupefix, que Bellatrix choisit de contrer avec un Expelliarmus.  
La sorcière put facilement envoyer le sort mortel a son adversaire, mais sa raison l'en empêcha. Depuis qu'elle avait eu les jumeaux, elle n'eut plus la volonté d'attaquer Tonks et son mari, en raison du bout de chou qui les attendait à la maison avec Andromeda.  
Pour Bellatrix, tant que son Tom ne savait pas qu'elle laissait s'enfuir Lupin et Tonks à chaque fois, cela ne gênerait personne. Et donc, comme à chaque fois, Bellatrix disparut donc dans un nuage de fumée, laissant Lupin en plan.

Bellatrix réapparut devant le bureau de Tom, qu'il occupait beaucoup en ce moment, passant des appels par vision-magie avec Katherina, qui s'apprêtait à attaquer le Terrier avec entre autres Rod et les Carrows.  
Bella toqua et entra dans la pièce de travail, comme aimait à l'appeler ses enfants.

Lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange entra dans la pièce, elle vit son compagnon, Tom Jedusor en grande conversation avec une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
Tom, remarqua alors la présence de Bella.

« - Je te rappelle, Bee. » Dit il, avant de couper la communication.

« - C'était qui ? » Demanda Bella, en s'avançant vers le bureau de son amant.  
« - Oh, c'était personne.  
- Bien sur. » Minauda Bellatrix.  
« - En quoi ai-je l'honneur de ta présence ?  
- Je viens faire mon rapport de mission. » Répondit le général en chef des mangemorts.  
« - Vas-y. »Continua Voldemort.

« - La mission a été un succès, je suis allée au 12 square Grimmaud. J'y ai trouvé plusieurs membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Kingsley Shacklebolt a été tué.  
- Et les autres ?  
- Arthur Weasley et sa fille se sont enfui quand je suis arrivée. Quand à Remus Lupin, il a quitté le combat sans prévenir. »

Un sifflement sortit de la bouche de Tom. Un sifflement que Bellatrix connaissait bien, mais qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais entendre de nouveau.  
Le sifflement de la punition.

« - Tom ? » L'appela t'elle, gentiment comme pour prévenir de la menace qui pesait.  
« - Bellatrix. » Répondit il simplement.

Les sourcils de Lord Voldemort se froncèrent. Bellatrix sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - Bellatrix. » Répéta t'il avant de continuer. « J'en ai marre.  
- Hein ? »

Le ton de Tom haussa d'un ton.

« - Tu as bien compris ! J'en ai marre de tes mensonges! Ça fait 3 fois que Lupin s'en sort. Je te fais confiance ! Nous devons avoir Potter avant qu'il ne soit trop puissant. Nous devons l'isoler, et pour cela, il faut tuer ! Je croyais que tu étais assez forte pour t'en occuper, mais je me rend compte, que tu ne sert à rien ! On a pas le droit à l'erreur, et toi tu laisse filer les gens comme ça. Et puis, je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'aller au Square Grimmaud, tu pourrais obéir, aussi !  
- Tom, je...  
- Non, là, tu vois, tu ferais mieux de la fermer ! » Coupa Tom, en ayant sortit machinalement sa baguette.  
Bella recula alors, ses yeux pleins d'horreur. Elle regarda son compagnon, effrayée.  
Il y a un peu plus de trois ans, Tom lui avait fait la promesse, qu'il ne lèverait plus jamais la baguette sur elle, a cause de ce qu'elle avait subi par son meilleur ami, lorsque Bella était enfant.  
La sorcière avait, depuis, d'énormes problèmes de confiance. Et, à ce moment là, il aurait mieux valu que Tom ne brise pas la promesse.  
Ce dernier, remarqua tout de suite les yeux effarés de Bellatrix, se leva, et rangea sa baguette à la va-vite. Mais trop tard, sa compagne étaient déjà partie.  
Le mage noir s'effondra sur son fauteuil. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il lui criait dessus. Et si il redevenait cet horrible monstre dont Bella avait si peur ?  
Tom secoua la tête et décida de sortir se changer les idées.

* * *

Une dispute grondait également chez les Lestrange.

« - Tu m'aimes ou pas, merde ?  
- Kat'...  
- T'as besoin de trois ans pour divorcer, franchement ?

-Kathy.  
- Tu l'aimes encore, c'est ça ?  
- Katherina...  
- T'es chiant, Rod ! »

Il fallait dire que cette situation déplaisait fortement à Katherina. Elle qui rêvait de reconstruire sa vie avec Rodolphus, la voilà coincée dans une union, elle même coincée par une histoire de divorce. Alors que Katherina allait répliquer, Rod eut la bonne idée de lui voler ses lèvres, en un passionnant baiser. Car toutes les disputes avec Rodolphus, finissaient par la même rengaine...

* * *

« - Foster...  
- Oui, Davy ? »

Les deux vilains marchaient vers la berge du lac Avalon. Davy avait été silencieux pendant le transplanage et les quelques heures de marche, et soudainement, le voilà sortit de son silence.

« - Comment vais-je faire, pour me rapprocher de la reine Morgan ?  
- Vous allez avoir des alliés. Les voilà, d'ailleurs. »

Deux femmes apparurent, sur la barque qui fendait le brouillard, sur le lac. Lorsque la barque commença à s'approcher du bord, Davy vit clairement comment étaient les deux femmes. La première, petite, regardait Foster, les sourcils froncés, et la deuxième, bien plus jeune, était de taille moyenne, la peau matte, les yeux tristes.

« - Foster ! » S'écria la plus vieille. « Je me déteste de faire ça à l'héritière de Viviane, mais il le faut ! L'info que j'ai fais passer aux aurors n'a pas suffi, et Morgan pense de plus en plus à renouer le contact avec cette bonne à rien de Stergima !

- Calme-toi, Irène. » Répondit d'une voix douce la malfrat. « Je te présente Davy. C'est lui qui va me venger. Je veux que tu le fasses entrer dans la cour royale, et que tu le présente à Morgan. »

Irène acquiesça.

« - Viens-là mon garçon. »

Le récusé, prit place sur la barque, aux cotés de la jeune femme aux yeux tristes. Le voyage commença, et Davy fit signe à Foster avant que les brumes d'Avalon le sépare de sa nouvelle boss.

« - Salut, je suis Davy, et toi ? » Demanda l'ex-détrqueur, voulant créer la conversation avec la jeune fille.  
« - Je suis une fée d'Avalon, et je m'appelle Bee. Je suis la fée d'Irène.  
- Drôle de prénom.  
- On dit que la première chose qu'il m'est arrivé en naissant est d'avoir été piquée par une abeille. D'où mon prénom. »

* * *

_Il est temps.  
Elle le vit entrer dans sa chambre.  
« - Morgan. » Dit-il, d'une voix peu assurée.  
« - Promet-moi de me protéger, pour toujours.  
- Je... Je le promet. Je t'aime. Mais, Morgan... »_

_La reine le coupa._

_« - S'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment envie. »_

_Il s'avança vers elle, et lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de la fée, une chaleur parcourut le corps de Morgan._

_« - Je t'aime, toi, le fameux... »_

Morgan se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait encore d'avoir une vision du futur. Qui était cet homme ? Morgan essaya de ratrapper les souvenirs de son rêve, mais les images du garçon s'envolèrent dans l'inconscient de la jeune fée de plus de 600 ans.  
Elle essaya de se souvenir de son visage, sans espoir. Cela faisait trois fois qu'elle revait de cet homme, mais qui étais-ce ?

Qui oserait voler le cœur de la Reine Morgan ?

* * *

Review ?

Qui est donc ce beau gars ? :D Proposez !


	2. Epic Tivaa or Return Of The Nightmare

Voici le chapitre 2 !

* * *

« - Tom ? »

Le mage noir se retourna et aperçut Tivaa.

Il était parti dans le parc, après sa dispute avec Bellatrix et marchait depuis plus d'une demi heure, sans but, sans direction précise. Tivaa, l'avait vu depuis sa fenêtre, et jugea qu'il devait y avoir un problème avec son ami sorcier.  
Elle avait donc transplannée, et avait atterit juste derrière Voldemort.

« - Oh, Tivaa, c'est toi. » S'exclama Tom, un peu surprit de ne pas avoir sentit son arrivée. Il était vrai, qu'après une dispute avec Bellatrix, qui n 'étaient pas si rares que ça, sa puissance diminuait.

La jeune rouquine s'avanca vers Tom, et lui toucha doucement l'épaule, en signe de réconfort.

« - Tu t'es disputée avec Miss Bella, hein, Tom ? » Demanda Tivaa, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres.  
« - Non.

- Ne ment pas, Tom, je lis dans tes yeux, je ne suis pas qu'une sorcière née, mais je suis une fée, je vois des choses que même un puissant sorcier comme toi ne peux pas voir. » Enchérissa Tivaa.  
- Qu'est ce que tu vois, alors ? »Tom afficha un sourire amusé.  
« - De la tristesse, et de l'angoisse, mais ça je le vois souvent. Par contre, là, je ne vois pas d'amour. Mais plutôt de la haine. Bref, la routine. »

La dernière phrase de la jeune fée plongea Tom dans un silence absolu.

«-Et je ne suis pas psy » Ajouta la rouquine « Mais tu devrais t'excuser auprès de ta sorcière préférée. C'est mal, de garder ce genre de mauvaises émotions en soi, ca peut te consummer.  
- Et tu dis que tu n'es pas psy. » Répondit le mage noir.

Tivaa regarda Tom avec serieux.

« - Je suis ton amie, Tom. Et je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai déjà vu ces émotions dans les yeux de...de... quelqu'un, et elle a été aveuglée par la colère, et résultat, elle a perdu ses seules amies. »

Tom, qui avait comprit que Tivaa faisait allusion à Morgan, tendit les bras vers elle, et lui tint les épaules, puis il lui souria.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'aranger. » Chuchota le sorcier, à l'oreille de son amie.

Tom et Tivaa, finirent finalement par s'asseoir sur un banc du parc, et commencèrent à parler de choses et d'autres.

« - Tom, je pense que tu devrais passer plus de temps avec Vivy. » Commenca la rouquine.  
« - Comment ça ?  
- Hé bien, Tom, j'ai remarqué que tu t'interessait beaucoup plus à Tommy, qu'a Vivy. Si tu continue comme ça, Vivy va croire que tu ne l'aime pas. En plus, Bella est souvent absente, et les enfants restent généralement avec Precsy ou moi. Toi, tu ne vas les voir que pour apprendre à ton fils la magie, mais tu ne t'es jamais occupé d'elle. C'est important, tu sais. » Sermonna Tivaa.  
« - Tiv', mes parents, je ne les ai jamais connus. Et tu vois, je suis pas si terrible, hein ? »

Tom forca un sourire. Lui même n'y croyait pas, et Tivaa le savait parfaitement.

« - Tu sais, Viviane semble avoir de grandes capacités magiques. Tu devrais l'observer de temps en temps.

- C'est une fille, Tivaa. » Coupa Tom, d'une voix sèche. « Elle ne sera jamais plus puissante que Tommy. Jamais. Tommy sera mon héritier, point final. »

Tom ne le savait pas, mais il venait de choquer la jeune Tivaa.  
La fée secoua la tête, et decida alors de changer de sujet.

« - Tu as de nouvelles de Kathy ? » Demanda t'elle alors.

« - Elle et Rod s'apprètent à attaquer le trou à rat des Weasley. Je crois qu'ils prévoient l'assaut pour bientôt. » Repondit Tom, d'un ton plutôt joyeux.

« - Oh. J'espère qu'ils vont réussir.

Honnêtement, Tivaa n'arrivait pas à accepter que sa meilleure amie soit mangemort. Pour Tivaa, un mangemort était un assassin. Tout simplement. Voir Katherina tuer quelqu'un, serait une torture pire que l'endoloris qu'elle avait subit un fois.  
La jeune femme baissa la tête et pensa alors à son amie, elle la voyait si rarement, ses derniers temps.  
Tivaa se sentait terriblement seule, en fait.

Et puis vint le sujet qui lui fit sourire.

« - Tu te souviens, Tivaa, de la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ? J'avais besoin de vous, et vous m'avez aidé. Maintenant c'est toi, qui a besoin de moi. Sache que je pense avoir trouvé une solution, pour que tu puisses revoir Morgan, lui parler, et essayer de te réconcillier avec elle.  
Cela fait trois ans depuis cet accident, et je pense que tu es la clé pour nous sortir de ce blocage avec Avalon. »

Tom venait de tout sortir à Tivaa, et un immense sourire vint aux lèvres des deux amis.

« - Mais comment ? » Demanda la jeune femme.  
« - J'ai contacté une jeune fée, qui semble avoir été au courant de l'invention du telephone portable.

- Heu...  
- Bref, elle s'appelle Bee, et c'est la fille d'Irene, et elle a accepté d'ouvrir un passage direct entre içi et le palais royal.

- C'est vrai ? Oh mon dieu, Tom, merci ! »

Tivaa entoura son hebergeur de ses bras et le serra très fort. Puis, elle lui chuchota quelques mots doux.  
Puis enfin, la jeune fée disparut, laissant Tom seul, sur le banc.

* * *

« - Bellatrix ? »

La sorcière se retourna pour voir Tivaa qui venait d'apparaitre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Bellatrix s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre pour y pleurer librement toutes les larmes de son corps, après sa dispute avec Tom.

« - Oh Tivaa, c'est toi. » S'exclama Bellatrix, qui n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un entrerait dans sa chambre. Même si il était vrai qu'après une dispute avec Tom, Bella se retrouvait toujours içi.

La rouquine s'avanca vers Bella, et s'asseya à coté d'elle.  
« - Tu t'es disputée avec Tom, n'est ce pas, Bella ?

- Oui. » Avoua simplement la sorcière. « Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je le vois dans tes yeux, mais surtout, tu es en larmes, miss Bella.  
- Oh ! » Poussa Bella, en s'empressant de s'essuyer les yeux.

Tivaa lui tendit un mouchoir et ajouta :

« - Tu sais, je ne suis pas psy, mais tu devrais te réconcilier vite, avec Tom. C'est pas bien de pleurer comme ça, tu va finir par faire une belle depression. Et puis, j'aime pas quand vous vous disputer. » Encherissa Tivaa.  
« - Tu dis que tu n'es pas psy, mais tu devrais l'être. » S'exclaffa Bellatrix.  
« - Je sais » Repondit simplement Tivaa, alors qu'elle posa sa main sur l' epaule de Bella, et qu'elle lui souria tristement.

Bellatrix se leva alors soudainement.

« - Tu sais quoi, tu as raison ! Je vais aller le voir, et lui devoiler mes émotions, pour une fois ! »

Bellatrix soupira longuement, avant de disparaître, sous le yeux de Tivaa.

* * *

« - Tom.  
- Bella. »

Les deux venaient de se rencontrer aux même point de la maison. Destin ?

La barque venait d'arriver au rivage de l'ile. Davy decendit sur la côte, en compagnie des deux fées.

« - Qui est-ce ? » Demanda la fée, garde côtière d'Avalon.  
« - C'est Davy, le nouveau chef de la garde personnelle de Morgan. »

La fée garde laissa passer Davy, mais retint la plus jeune des fées.

« - Bee, un homme vient d'envoyer un message au poste, il dit qu'il est temps que tu ouvre le portail. De quoi parle t'il ? »

« - Ecoute, Bella, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, mais tu me mets tellement en colère, j'enrage, et j'en ai vraiment la claque de tes betises ! » Expliqua Tom,avec tout le calme possible.  
« - Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien, rien du tout de ce que je ressent. » Repondit Bella, d'une voix étrangement monotone.

Tivaa les observait, et il semblait que son idée ne fut pas très bonne.

« - Il faut que cela cesse, Bella. Tu devient inutile, je vais devoir finir par me debarasser de toi. » Le ton était toujours aussi calme.  
« - Ne te gène pas, Tom. Tu n'a qu'a me tuer. De toute façon, tu t'en fiche. » Ajouta Bella  
« - Ne me tente pas, Bellatrix.  
- Tu te souviens, tu en a déjà rêvé, j'en ai marre, alors... vas-y.  
- Tais-toi, Lestrange. »

Finalement, car il fallait que cela arrive, le cri de colère resonna par la voix de Bellatrix.

« - Et, bien MAITRE, allez-y ! »  
Tom prit une longue inspiration. Il se souvint il y a quelques années que Bellatrix avait un cauchemard de ce genre, mais il ne se doutait pas, qu'elle allait carrément le tenter...  
Tivaa apparut alors.

« - Ca suffit ! »

* * *

Une petite review ? :3


	3. Viviane or The War Begins

Hello les petits amis ! Comment que ca va bien ? Je viens de rentrer de vacances, et je peux donc continuer à publier l'histoire ! Voici donc le chapitre 3, avec la première apparition de Vivy ! Je repond à vos review !

Katherina.S : Bah ouais, elle gère ma Tivaa ! (Tiva ne vient plus, il faut qu'on la retrouve la cocotte ! )

Martha : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que même detraquée t'aie plu. Je ne suis pas très experimentée en fanfic longues, et je ne suis pas une écrivaine géniale, mais je fais de mon mieux?

Loveth4 : Merci pour ton encouragement, j'irai passer lire tes fics, du coup

Hanelyss : Apparament, tu étais une des seules qui s'attendait au retour de FoFo (fofo, haha... Foster !) Bref, je suis contente que tu continue à nous suivre sur cette fic !

Et genre, tu sais quoi ?  
Vive Megamind ! (J'ai vu le film, y a pas longtemps, et j'ai mis un petit clin d'oeil à la fin. Car Tivaa, elle a portable, mais bon, passer 400 ans sur une ile...

* * *

Tivaa venait de couper court la dispute, et un long silence s'installa. Bella et Tom se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Tivaa, rangée sur le côté, détaillait les couple tendu.  
Pourquoi s'était toujours aussi difficile ?  
La rouquine ne remarqua alors pas, que Bellatrix s'éclipsa devant les yeux sérieux de Tom.

« - Je...je vais voir les enfants. » Murmura le sorcier, a lui-même.

Tivaa, laissa, défaite, partir le mage noir. Elle était déçue, elle espérait qu'en intervenant, elle pourrait les réconcilier, mais, il fallait l'avouer, s'en était devenu pire.  
La mine déconfite, Tivaa se retira à son tour.  
Elle avait perdue la bataille.  
Mais elle ne perdrait pas la guerre.

* * *

C'est une toute autre bataille que menait Katherina et Rodolphus. Ils venaient de donner l'assaut sur le terrier, mais, contre toute attente, les membres de l'ordre du phénix, semblaient avoir été préparés. Et plutôt bien, même. Katherina, avait déjà subis plusieurs stupéfiée, et même se pouvoirs de fées avaient du mal à contrer ceux de Molly Weasley.  
Le combat était acharné, les sortilèges fusaient, des sorciers tombaient. Rodolphus se battait contre Lupin.  
Mais ce dernier, qui semblait avoir été fatigué par son dernier combat avec Bellatrix, plutôt dans la journée, commençait à perdre de la puissance dans ses sorts.  
C'était donc bien parti pour Rodolphus, qui décida, d'en finir.

Un éclair vert fendit l'air. En une seconde, Rodolphus venait de marquer le point décisif, final, mortel.

Lupin tomba au pied de Rod, qui s'avança vers la maison des Weasley, où l'attendait Fred, et George , armés de leur baguettes, prêts à défendre leur foyer.  
Pour Kathy, la combat était bien plus serré, et quand elle comprit qu'elle ne prendrait pas l'avantage, décida le repli stratégique.

Elle tendit sa paume vers le ciel, et une étincelle en sortit pour exploser, en une lumière vive, qui eblouissa Molly.

Quand la mère de famille rouvrit les yeux, plus aucun mangemort ne se trouvait sur le terrain.

Il courrait, le plus vite possible, il fallait leur échapper.

Plus loin dans le champ de blé, un sorcier courait. Mais en vain.  
Un figure protégée par une cape apparut, et lui mit enfin la main dessus.  
« - Tu croyais pouvoir t'enfuir, toi ? J'ai besoin de toi, pour trouver Potter, alors tu vas venir avec nous. »

Katherina emmena donc Mondingus Fletcher loin, très loin du Terrier.

* * *

« - Tante Tivaa ! »

La concernée se retourna, et fut surprise de voir Vivy, la jeune fille de Tom et Bella.  
A 3 ans, Viviane, montrait de très grandes capacités de magie, et était d'une débrouillardise légendaire. Un parfait mélange de ses parents.  
Mais comme Tivaa, l'avait remarqué, Vivy se retrouvait souvent isolée. Tom, qui avait encore les pensées d'un vieux snob du siècle passé, trouvait qu'une fille n'était pas assez puissante pour suivre des cours de magie avec lui.  
Et Bellatrix, qui était la dernière à suivre les conseils du petit livre bleu, sur comment on est des bons parents, passait peut de temps avec la famille entière.  
Pour Vivy, sa seule amie réelle restait la jeune Tivaa, et parfois, elle pouvait se confier à Precsy, l'infirmière attitrée des mangemorts.

Tivaa, voyait d'un très mauvais œil l'isolement de la jeune sorcière. Après Tom, qui avait été renié par son père, après Morgan, abandonnée dans un couvent par son beau-père, et après elle-même rejetée d'Avalon par son amie, il ne fallait pas que Vivy soit une prochaine victime de ce genre de gestes horrible.

C'est pour cela que Tivaa enseignait la magie à Vivy. Mais, à la différence de ce que Tom enseignait à son fils, Tivaa apprend également à Viviane la magie d'Avalon, plus puissante, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, la jeune fille puisse montrer à son père qui est la plus puissante sorcière, dans cette famille.

Vivy tendit sa petite main vers celle de la rouquine.

« - On peut aller se promener ? » Demanda la jeune Jedusor, avec les yeux emplit d'espoir.  
Tivaa lui sourit, prit sa main, et lui répondit :

« - Bien sur. »

Les deux filles sortirent donc du manoir, et s'enfoncèrent dans le parc, loin de toute ses mauvaises ondes.

* * *

« -Sir. Vous avez reçu un message de Bee. »

Tom se retourna, et prit le parchemin que son mangemort lui tendait.

Tom baissa ses yeux sur le morceaux de papier.  
_  
« Mr Jedusor.  
_

_Je vous attendrait aux berges du lac d'Avalon, ce soir même. Emmener vos plus forts guerriers, et surtout, ne parler de cette rencontre qu'a des hommes de confiance._

Bee. »

Tom eut du mal à comprendre, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il emmenne avec lui, ses meilleur mangemorts ? Y aurait-il un problème à Avalon ?

Bee était une fée d'Avalon sur qui Voldemort comptait pour rétablir le contact avec Morgan, depuis l'incident.  
Tom ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais il espérait qu'elle pouvait l'aider.

* * *

Loin d'ici, sur Avalon, Davy, était déjà arriver depuis quelques heures, et le temps de lui montrer ses quartiers, et de lui présenter l'île, Irène décida qu'il était temps d'amorcer le plan de le présenter à la reine.

Bee, quant à elle, dès qu'elle avait posé pied à terre, avait envoyer un message à son correspondant, Tom.  
Bee avait décider d'aider cet homme qu'elle avait trouvé fort sympathique lors du couronnement de Morgan. Mais Bee, ne s'était pas douter, qu'elle allait devoir jouer double jeu avec sa mère, Irène, lorsque cette dernière lui annonça qu'elle projetait d'assassiner sa propre reine.  
Bee espérait de tout son cœur, que le message qu'elle venait d'envoyer, allait être comprit par Tom.

Puis Bee rejoignit sa mère, et le nouveau venu.

« - Votre majesté, Dame Irène, sa fille et un étranger, veulent vous voir. » Annonça...l'annonceur.  
« - Tous à la fois ? Bon, faites les entrer. »

Les grandes portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent sur trois personnes, dont un homme que Morgan trouva particulièrement à son goût.

« - Votre majesté. Nous venons avec Sir David. Votre nouveau garde du corps. »

Un rire s'éleva dans la salle. Morgan éclata de rire, faisant sourire le jeune détraqueur.  
Irène et Bee furent gênées.  
« - J'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps. » Reprit-elle.  
« - Votre majesté, après l'incident qu'il est arrivée à sa majesté la reine Viviane, votre tante... »

Morgan soupira. Irène n'avait pas tord. Si sa tante avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un garde du corps...

« - David, c'est ça ? » Demanda Morgan, d'un ton désinvolte.  
« - Vous pouvez m'appeler Davy, ou tout ce qu'il vous plaira. » Répondit le jeune homme.  
« - Je te prend à l'essai. Si il est concluant, tu t'occupera de la sécurité de l'île. Moi, je ne veux pas de garde du corps. Mais je veux bien te supporter un semaine ou deux. »  
« -Merci, votre majesté. » Remercia Irène.  
« - Bienvenue à Avalon. » Annonça Morgan à Davy, ignorant Irène. « Je te propose une balade jusqu'à la tour blanche. Tu m'accompagnes, et je pourrais mieux te connaître, et peut être qu'un jour tu gagneras ma confiance. Je me change, et je reviens.  
Irène » Dit elle à l'attention de la fée. « Déguerpit, avec ta fille, je t'ai assez vu. »

David regarda la souveraine se retirer. Elle... Il fallait avouer, qu'elle était pas mal, pour son genre. Un peu autoritaire certes, mais elle était assez drôle, et ses yeux azurs étaient très envoûtants.  
D'après ce qu'avait dit Irène, la reine Morgan, était donc une fée, qui vivait ici, depuis plus de 600 ans, avec sa tante, Viviane, avant que Foster décide de vouloir s'attaquer au trône. Davy, qui, avait toujours été du côté de la justice, se demandait pourquoi il devait aider Foster, alors Morgan n'avait rien fait. La seule femme qu'il avait aimée, Bellatrix, avait brisé son cœur en sortant avec Lestrange. Alors, il s'était vengé en brisant son âme. La justice, selon lui. Puis, il se rappela que sans Foster, il serait encore qu'un esprit errant, sans but, dans l'autre monde.

Cependant, il se demandait si il pourrait jouer la comédie, attendant le bon moment, alors qu'une ravissante créature comptait sur lui pour la protéger, et qu'une autre femme, comptait sur lui pour tuer la belle créature.  
Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, et il ne se rendit compte de la présence de Morgan, que lorsqu'elle attrapa son bras.  
Elle lui sourit, et il le lui rendit. Elle le regardait dans les yeux.

« - On y va, alors ? »

* * *

« - Tivaa ?

- Oui Vivy ?  
- Ton magi-portable, vibre. »

Tivaa prit le petit objet dans sa main et décrocha.

« - Ollô ?  
-Nan, Tivaa, c'est Allô. » Fit remarquer la petite Vivy.

« -Ah, euh, Allô ?

- Tivaa, c'est Tom, réunion d'urgence, dans dix minutes soit à l'heure.

-Euh, d'accord...  
- Je compte sur toi, Tivaa. »

Tom raccrocha.

Tivaa rangea son portable et commença à courir vers le château, laissant Vivy, seule, une fois de plus...


	4. Friendship or The 3 Fairies

Bonjour bonjour (I need Reviews xD)  
Comme ça c'est fait.

J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vac's.

Je répond à mon unique review. (ouch !)

ElonoraLondubat : Merci, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ca m'a fait très plaisir, et ca m'a touchée. J'ai été très heureuse de voir que ces OC sont aprécié. Bref, je ne peux pas te dire à quel point ca me touche. Encore merci.

Bon, je crois que ce chapitre demontre clairement qui est le nouveau couple que j'ajoute.  
Ce chapitre se consacre aux trois fées, et plus particulièrement à l'amitié entre Tivaa et Morgan, et comment elle a débuté, grâce à un flashback qui remonte à avant Détrquée et Oracao.

Bonne lecture ! (plus de **Bellamort ** dans le prochain chapitre, voir, beaucoup beaucoup !)

* * *

Morgan et Davy se promenaient bras dessus-dessous, se dirigeant vers la tour blanche, qui servait de belvédère, donnant une vue magnifique de l'île.  
Le jeune restait très silencieux, et la jeune reine semblait l'avoir remarqué. Elle décida donc d'entraîner Davy dans une conversation.

« - Alors, d'où venez-vous ? » Demanda la jeune femme, d'une voix douce, qui fit frémir le jeune détraqueur.  
« - J'ai été élevé et j'ai vécu sur une île appelée Azkaban. »

A la prononciation de ce nom, Morgan s'arrêta, lâchant le bras de son nouvel ami, qui surprit, se retourna.  
Les yeux de Davy furent chargés d'incompréhension, alors que ceux de la jeune fée, ne montraient que de la peur.

« - Vous...vous êtes...un criminel ? » Morgan se recula.

Davy éclata alors de rire, effrayant la reine d'avantage.

« - Bien sur que non ! J'étais gardien de prison. J'ai été élevé par les détraqueur d' Azkaban.  
-Oh. Désolée. » Fit Morgan d'une petite voix, s'avançant lentement vers son protecteur, la main tendue.

Elle prit de nouveau le bras de Davy, et ils continuèrent a marcher.

« - Pourquoi avez-vous quitter votre île, alors ? »

Davy dut alors réfléchir à un mensonge en vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été tué par Voldemort, et ressuscité par Foster, qui l'avait envoyé ici, tout de même.  
Il prit une inspiration puis répondit :

« - J'en avais marre. »

Cela ne suffisait pas à la fée, qui demanda d'un regard qu'il continue.

« - Voir des fous, des criminels toute la journée. » Ajouta t'il « Je voulais voir du pays, moi. Pas rester toute ma vie dans une tour sinistre.  
- C'est courageux de votre part. » Fit remarquer Morgan, en lui adressant un sourire maladroit.  
« - Merci, votre majesté. »

Morgan le coupa :

« - Vu que vous allez rester ici, au moins un petit moment, appelez-moi Morgan.  
- Mais...  
- S'il vous plaît. »

Un silence s'installa, avant que Davy ne réponde.

« - Ce sera un plaisir...Morgan. »

Morgan plongea son regard, dans les yeux perçants de Davy. Ces yeux, ils étaient tellement beaux et...  
La jeune fée se sentit hypnotisée par ce regard. Tellement profond.  
Davy sourie. Il savait comment piéger Morgan. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ses propres yeux l'aideraient dans ce genre de mission top secrète.

Mais, il fallait dire, que question regard, celui de la reine était tout aussi magique. Ce bleu profond semblait le traverser de part en part. Et ce visage ! On dirait un ange. Et ces lèvres, si rouges, si pulpeuses, si belles. Il voulait s'en rapprocher. Y coller les siennes.

Il voulait aussi la faire sourire. Elle en devenait que plus radieuse.

Mais la raison lui revint, et il interrompit le contact visuel, au plus grand dam de la fée. Il ne devait avoir de telle pensée, pour une femme qu'il était censé tuer. Oh non. Il ne devait pas.

Son cœur a déjà été brisé une fois, et il ne laisserait personne recommencer.

* * *

Désolée du retard ! » S'écria Tivaa en déboulant dans la salle de réunion. « Qui y a t'il ? »

Tom se retourna vers la rouquine. Étaient présent dans la salle Bellatrix, Lucius, Drago, Dolohov, le beau Rabastan et Rodolphus. Mais aucune trace de Katherina.

Tivaa fut déçue.

« - Tom, où est Kathy ? » Demanda t'elle.  
« - Elle ne viendra pas, elle interroge Fletcher. » Répondit Rod, à la place du maître, ce qui lui attira un regard noir du couple Jedusor.

Tivaa rejoignit sa place avec déception. Tom se leva et présenta les faits.

« - Je vous ai réunis, car ce soir nous allons tous en mission spéciale. »

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Voldemort.

« - Nous allons tous aller à Avalon. Mais nous allons devoir être discret, car une menace semble nous épier. »

Des discussions commencèrent. La déception de Tivaa s'envola. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait retourner sur Avalon, et peut être revoir Morgan !

Les pensées de Tivaa s'en allèrent sur cette amitié qui avait été cousue au fil du temps entre elle et l'héritière.

_« - Votre majesté, il faut que vous bannissiez cette petite peste de Stergima !_  
_- Non !_

Tivaa se souvint être au côtés de la reine Viviane, avec Morgan et Katherina, ce jour là...

_La reine Viviane était en pleine audience avec un druide, lorsque Irène débarqua dans la salle meuglant je ne sais quelles insultes à l'encontre de la rouquine._  
_Viviane libéra le druide, se repositionna dans son trône et se prépara à de longues minutes de discours venant de la chef du village._  
_Morgan arrivait à se moment là, en compagnie de Katherina, sa suivante. Tivaa était avec elles._

_« - Votre majesté, Tivaa De Stergima est un danger public, une vraie bonne à rien !_  
_- Allons, allons, Irène, qu'a t'elle fait de si grave ? » Demanda Viviane, de toute sa sagesse._  
_« - Elle est tombée dans mon jardin, et a tout saccagé, elle a effrayé le cheval de ma fille, et elle a encore mit le feu à un arbre !_  
_- Encore ?! » S'esclaffa Kathy, se moquant gentiment de son amie._  
_« - Voyons Irène, ce n'est qu'une jeune fille un peu maladroite. Son cœur est pur, et c'est ce qui compte. » Dit Viviane._  
_« - J'ai vu votre jardin ce matin, Irène, et il est impeccable. » Ajouta Katherina._

_Morgan restait silencieuse. Tivaa se demandait si la jeune héritière s'interressait vraiment à elle._

_« - Je m'en fiche ! Cette petite est une attrape-malchance, et j'ai peur qu'elle nous cause malheur ! » S'écria Irène._  
_« - Irène... » Répondit Viviane, d'une voix tendre._  
_« - Votre majesté, il faut que vous bannissiez cette petite peste de Stergima !_  
_- Non !_

_Le cri avait resoné dans la salle. Viviane, Irène, Katherina et surtout Tivaa, s'étaient retournée vers Morgan._

_« - Vous ne pouvez pas la renvoyez ! Elle a été choisie par la déesse. Tivaa est mon amie, et même si elle est un peu maladroite, elle fait son travail correctement et avec le sourire. C'est une personne adorable et très polie. Elle n'est pas comme vous qui ralliez pour un rien. Si vous ne voulez pas d'ennui dans votre jardin, mettez donc une haie. Tout le monde sait que le cheval de Bee est un trouillard, car il a été mal dressé, et Tivaa maîtrise mal les éléments naturels, tout comme vous ne maîtrisez pas le vent, elle ne maîtrise pas le feu, alors arrêtez un peu de la rabaissez sans cesse, mettez votre jalousie dans votre tiroir et fermez-le à clé ! Si vous osez vous plaindre d'elle encore une fois, je demande aux gardes de vous jetez du haut de la tour d'Argent, ou de la tour Blanche ! » Ajouta la jeune héritière._

_Irène, abasourdie, quitta le château en trombe. Viviane se retira dans ses quartiers._

_« - Je suis désolée. » S'excusa Tivaa._  
_« - Ne le sois pas. » Répondit simplement Morgan, avant de quitter la pièce, suivie de Kathy._

_Se fut le jour où Tivaa commença à comprendre ce que signifiait le mot amitié._

« - Tivaa ? » Appela gentiment Rodolphus.  
« - Hein, quoi ? »

Rod rigola légerment, puis informa la rouquine que la réunion était terminée, et qu'il fallait qu'ils se retrouvent tous au coucher du soleil, devant le château des Malefoy, pour lancer l'opération AVALON.

Tivaa acquiesça.

* * *

Katherina regarda sa montre pour la 5 ème fois en dix minutes. Elle venait de rater la réunion d'urgence, mais elle espérait pouvoir participer à la mission de ce soir. Katherina aimait les missions, et heureusement,car elle en recevait beaucoup, en ces temps de guerre.

Mais en ce moment, Katherina essayait en vain d'arracher quelconques informations sur Potter, mais Fletcher semblait plus tenace qu'il en avait l'air.

« - CA fait chier, parle, bon sang ! » S'écria t'elle à Mondingus.

Ce dernier, qui restait les lèvres closes, fit non de la tête, avec dans ses yeux, plein de malice et de provocation.  
Katherina n'allait pas tenir longtemps avant d'en faire de la chair à saucisse.

« - Parle, ou je te broie les os. » Murmura t'elle, a l'oreille de son prisonnier.

- Je parle, là. » Répondit il, simplement.

La main de Katherina, se claqua contre le nez de Mondingus, qui émit alors, un étrange son.

« - Où, est Potter ?  
- Là où il est. »

Grrr, Katherina en avait marre, mais vraiment marre.

« - Je ne peux rien tirer de toi, c'est ça ? » Demanda Katherina.

Mondingus acquiesça.

« - Bon, ben, Endoloris. »

Katherina quitta la salle, en laissant Fletcher se tordre de douleur.

* * *

« - Tivaa ! »

Tivaa se retourna, pour voir Tommy, le fils de Bella et Tom.

« -Bonjour Junior, ça va ? » Demanda la rouquine, au petit garçon.  
« - Non, ça ne va pas. Je ne trouve pas Viv'. » Ronchonna le jeune garçon.  
« - La dernière fois , que je l'ai vue, elle était dans le parc. Tu devrais y aller. »

Tommy s'élance vers le parc, en criant :

«- Merci, Tivaa ! »

Puis il disparut.

Ce que Tommy et Tivaa ne savaient pas, c'est que le jeune garçon ne trouverait pas Viviane dans le parc, ni dans le domaine.

Mais alors, où pourrait-elle être ?

* * *

J'espère que chapitre vous aura plu.

Chapitre special bellamort a venir !


End file.
